


The Addams Guide to Courting A Future Addams by Gomez Addams

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [18]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, F/F, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Typical Addams sibling on Addams sibling violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: How does one become an Addams?
Relationships: Fester Addams & Wednesday Addams, Pubert Addams & Pugsley Addams & Wednesday Addams, Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love is a four letter word [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662270
Kudos: 64





	The Addams Guide to Courting A Future Addams by Gomez Addams

Wednesday was called home by her Mother for the weekend and as per the dutiful heir and daughter she was, she re-arranged her plans and caught a red eye home arriving just after breakfast. Her mother was out when she arrived so she spent the morning with Grandmama before being called into her father's study to speak with him and Uncle Fester.

When she entered her Father and Uncle stood solemnly behind the desk. The last time they had met with her alone like this, Wednesday had been sixteen and Fester had named her his heir. Unless he and Dementria were expecting or something important happened she had no reason to be called into a meeting and as Wednesday prided herself in knowing every detail of their family and Dementria detested the idea of childbirth she had no idea why she had been summoned.

Her father and uncle looked at each other then Uncle Fester began, "Wednesday, you know I have no children and even if I did you're going to be the next head of the family."

She nodded. 

"This includes looking after your brothers and the entire extended Addams clan."

She knew this already, it wasn't as if she hadn't already been doing everything she needed to do to ensure the family's continued success as the Addams heiress. Also, she had decades before she would ever have to take up that mantle so the reminder made no sense.

Here her father interjected, "You did a good job by finding a mate who seems accepting of the family. We certainly do approve but we would have appreciated you formally requesting our permission before you began formally courting her. Not that we don't love her, Lucy is great really."

Fester continued, "We just would have appreciated you coming to us not that we're angry."

Both Addams men adored Lucy even though they knew little about her history and neither man wanted Wednesday to feel they didn't accept her choice, however, some traditions were important.

"I haven't begun courting her. Yes we've been together for a couple years and I do love her and I intend to keep her but not everyone falls as quickly as an Addams." Wednesday leaned forward. "I would give you that respect and she deserves it."

Fester and Gomez looked at each other again. If Mother were here, she thought uncharitably, she would have gotten to the point. Wednesday bit back a sigh and looked up to where her father pointed. The family tapestry, it showed her and her brothers under her mother's and father's name which were connected by a silver line, a line pointing from Uncle Fester to her, naming her heir and a silver line connecting to a new name that was slowly forming. A name with the letter's Au. Who? Au? Oh, right Aurelia, Lucy's name. Wait. Oh shit.

She remained impassive but her family knew her well enough to know she was in shock. Thing was called for and soon enough Grandmama entered the room as well along with Pubert. Pugsley, she was informed was hunting and her mother was apparently happily terrorising the neighbours.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Fuck." She spat out.

Pubert, once again blonde, bubbly and annoying, offered, "We can stop the courtship. Break it and you can be free of Lucy, Wednes..."

She wasn't sure when she acted but her brother was on the floor bleeding with one of her knives in his side and her hands around his neck. He refused to fight back as she choked and her father and uncle fought to pull her off as he went paler and paler. Eventually Lurch ambled in and helped remove her. 

The three men held her back as Grandmama went to Pubert and helped him up. He gave her a wounded look but said, "I just needed to check."

She growled at him and pulled herself free from their grasp storming out.

**********

Pubert sought his sister out. Since she'd attacked him two days ago she hadn't been seen. Wednesday had disappeared into the dungeons and according to Thing was meditating. 

Grandmama had healed him and Pugsley had been called home, bringing Amanda with him.

Amanda Buckman, Pugsley's serial killer best friend and future Miss America contestant, who had reminded them that Wednesday was capable of going feral when she perceived a threat against what was hers and this included Lucy.

Pubert hadn't exactly forgotten that Wednesday considered Lucy hers but he thought she wouldn't harm him. However, he had inadvertently threatened Lucy and needed to apologise to his sister for forcing her to lose control, something an Addams rarely did.

He wasn't afraid that his sister would harm him again as he knew that she would have already killed him had she wanted him dead. This logic, however, did not stop Mother from wanting protection for him when he went to speak with Wednesday after she heard that he'd frozen against her and knowing what she was capable of. As such she had sent Pugsley with him to protect him against her, not that Pubert was under any illusions that Pugsley would go against Wednesday, he was her right hand man and as much as he loved his siblings and knew they loved him, he knew they would feel no remorse ending him.

As he approached her, he saw she was seated in her third favourite cell and looked more mellow and relaxed than he had ever seen her.

"Hello, Pubert." Wednesday stated calmly, inviting him to sit.

The dark haired boy approached his sister. "Wednesday, I'm sorry. I had no right to say what I did."

"You didn't but I shouldn't have lost control. I know you see Lucy as a sister and meant her no harm."

"OMG! You really have unofficially started courting her." Pubert beamed his hair becoming lighter before he forced himself to be calm.

"I suppose I did." Wednesday motioned for her brother to come closer. "I love her Pubert. I'd give up everything for her and even as I say this I know she'd never ask me to. I am going to speak with Uncle Fester then I'm heading home tomorrow."

She stood and walked past him. "I truly am sorry I harmed you. Call me if you need anything."

Then she was gone, exiting the room and nodding to Pugsley as she passed. 

"Wow Wednesday apologised to someone who's not Mother, progress. I'm also sorry you got hurt little bro, I should have been the one to ask not you."

Here Pugsley ruffled his hair and walked out, leaving Pubert to think.

**********

The Addams Family patriarch sat pensively in his study staring at his sword collection. As the younger brother, Gomez have not been expected to lead the family but with Fester's untimely disappearance he had been forced to step up. Even though his brother had returned he was still the de facto head of the family as Fester had no interest in leading it. Unlike his predicament, his daughter Wednesday had been born to lead the family. Even if Fester had a child, Wednesday would still be the next head of the family. She was the embodiment of an Addams, from the crown of her raven hair straight down Wednesday was the best of them altogether and the worst.  
It was because of this that whom Wednesday choose as a partner was important, her consort needed to be someone who could love her at her scariest, temper her and help her protect the family. The Addams were very wealthy but it was a family of misfits, those who lived on the edges of society and while he was proud to be one, Gomez knew the world wasn't as accepting as they pretended to be and that money couldn't always buy protection. So while the extended family picked up strays at whim and allowed them into the clan, the main family was very careful when selecting new members especially after Debbie.  
For this reason alone, he thought carefully about the request his wife had brought to him. Ultimately, the decision was not his alone, Fester, Wednesday and even the person in question all had to agree that they should become a part of the family.  
He continued sitting and waiting. Lurch had gone to fetch Fester and Wednesday, who were both somewhere on the property.

*********

"You requested us?" Quiered Wednesday from the door to the study. She and Fester were both in black and had dirt stains on their clothing. He had no doubt that Lurch had likely found them in great-aunt Tabitha's mausoleum trying to get into the underground rooms. Oh, how his wished he could join the fun.  
"Yes, please come sit."  
They sat and Gomez quickly explained Morticia's request which was approved by all three. With that out of the way, Fester left to return to the mausoleum but Wednesday remained.  
"You know, I thought Lucy would be the next person we'd invite into the family. Who knew it would be Amanda Buckman?" Questioned Gomez.  
"In the same vein, when will you begin your courtship. It is a two year process if you haven't forgotten."  
"I spoke with Uncle Fester earlier to gain his approval Father. Now I'm here to request yours. Mother, Grandmama, Pugsley and Pubert all adore her and my behaviour earlier makes it clear that to every single part of me she is mine."  
Here Wednesday stood and walked to the desk.  
"I'd like permission to bring Lucy into the family."  
Gomez looked at his daughter, searching into her soul before standing and walking over to the vault and removing a book and a small box that contained a piece of jewelry that he had removed from storage when he and Morticia had returned home after meeting Lucy. He handed the items to Wednesday and granted her the permission she sought. Later, after he and Wednesday had spoken for hours and she had finally left, he reflected that his little girl who he read bedtime stories to and taught how to fence along with the finer points of being an Addams was now all grown up. She would be graduating college soon and starting her own family and he was so proud.

**********

Wednesday waited eagerly on the porch for the deliveryman. Today began her formal courtship of Lucy. She hadn't slept with her girlfriend in two weeks, mostly because Lucy was in Japan on a class trip, but also because she was ready to begin formally courting her and she needed to abstain to begin the process. 

Grandmama had sent a package with everything needed for Wednesday to purify herself and with Lucy due home in 2 days she needed to be ready.

As soon as the USPS man left, and really did Grandmama have to use the post service, Wednesday went to the shed to begin the process which would include fasting, meditating and bloodletting.

**********

Forty-eight hours later, Wednesday emerged from the shed, pale, hungry and calm. She had communed with her ancestors and had been given permission to bring Lucy into the family as her consort.

There were certain key aspects of the courtship, namely:

1\. Being able to provide for your intended. 

Wednesday would need to find a source of income outside of her family funds but with her knowledge of mathematics and the stipend given from her scholarship she was sure she could make enough money on the stock market to satisfy the terms of the courtship.

2\. Being willing to protect and kill for your intended.

Technically, this requirement had been met before they got together since the footballer counted but Wednesday's beloved was a pacifist and Lucy felt that coffee solved almost everything. Despite that, Wednesday was extremely protective over her and her actions against the man who had held Lucy hostage more than guaranteed she'd fulfil that requirement.

3 Being able to show yourself freely to your intended.

Wednesday was having a problem with this step. She knew Lucy was abstractly aware that she was capable of murder but her girlfriend didn't know she had killed to protect her, Lucy didn't even know she occasionally tortured and murdered for the fun of it, though her kills were almost exclusively done to criminals who were protected from the law.  
Lucy might be okay with her homicidal tendancies but she worried her girlfriend would never accept actual homicide and therein lay the problem.

How to get a pacifist to be accepting of violence? She knew no one else who was a pacifist. As much as Aunt Dementria was a gentle soul, she partook in family hunts and was quite good at it. Joel, for all his fear as a child was growing into a shark lawyer, her mother routinely hunted with her father and for all Pubert liked to pretend to be sweet he was as dark and vicious as any other Addams. Lucy truly was the only person in Wednesday's life who was not okay with a little casual murder.

At least there was time to work on getting Lucy comfortable with who she was and if not, she wouldn't be the first Addams to have their heart broken.


End file.
